And They Shall Fall
by AnimeKitten47
Summary: The tiger killer lurks in the shadows. Panic is rising. Leaders are dropping dead. Prophecys are not fufilled. But four are rising, claiming to stop the strange deaths forever. But when the tiger killer falls, they don't stop. Enemies lurk, hidden. And they shall fall. Rated for fighting. First fic, be nice. I don't own warriors, duh. Sorry, really bad summary.
1. Eyes - Rainbowshimmer's POV

Hi, this is my first fanfic. BE NICE OR I WILL SEND LILYSTAR AFTER YOU.

The shadows are darker now, more deep and black than they ever could be, should be. In every one, I see a face. Deathreaper's. Sometimes the face changes from its eternal surprise, to a serpentine black cat, whose glowing red eyes hold my death in their pupils… He paces the shadows, ready for the soundless battlecry to tell him _ATTACK! _ Yowling, snarling, hissing, clawing, he lunges at me. I run, yowling like mad, about the darkness. But, he only laughs and starts running after me. I trip. Deathreaper closes in, preparing for the kill. But then he frowns and says: "Get up. STOP that yowling!" To my amazement, he sounds perfectly like my mom. He jumps, swiping at my neck, ever so close... My eyes fly open. My mother, Birdsong, looks cranky and sounds pissed."Could you STOP yowling in your sleep, Rainbowkit?! I'm TRYING to get some sleep too, ya' know…" She trails off, knowing I got her meaning.

And that day I became an apprentice.

{Time Skip} **A/N: MAJOR TIME SKIP, from here till warrior, because nothing exciting happens during apprenticeship. Absolutely nothing. An elder dies, because I don't have enough names for them.**

" Rainbowshimmer! Rainbowshimmer!" The chanting ceased, because they had said that about twenty million times already.

One night later, my father, Robinflight, is found dead in a clearing.

Yes I know it's short. Sorry Lilystar, I changed that bit. Please don't- STOP DANCING BLOSSOMKIT! Blossomkit will come up in this story. There will be two 'Blossoms', a warrior and a kit. PLEASE DON'T FLAAAAAME!


	2. Father - Burningflame's POV

Disclaimer for entire story: I only own my kitties. And the plot.

My cats can and will have funny eyes.

Robinflight- black&white tuxedo cat. Green eyes. Is an excellent mouse catcher. Humorous, makes great jokes. Is not "punny". Is nice to be around. Everybody's friend. Birdsong's mate.

Birdsong- brown with white front and sides, brown speckles on sides. Robin-egg blue eyes. Some white on front of face. Kind, quiet and generally peaceful and calm. Unless you wake her up.

Rainbowshimmer - see The Shining Prophecy

Burningflame - see The Shining Prophecy

Starshine (_medicine cat_)- see The Shining Prophecy

Lightglow - see The Shining Prophecy

Justicestar - pale ginger with honey-brown eyes. Authoritve, bossy. Sweet, but very young, so is sometimes unsure of her descisions.

Blossombreeze - see Twoleg Turned Warrior

Blossomkit- gray with gray eyes. Is always in a bad mood. Not likable. Grouchy.

Angelkit - All creamy white vanilla. Sky blue eyes. Has the personality of a stuck-up angel.

Calicokit- Calico with green eyes. Frail. Chipper. Friendly.

All of these cats are in ThunderClan.

Everyone was in mourning. Except for me. All my sisters, crying, sobbing over our horrid father. He never visited us, never cared for us! Barely even _looked_ at us! I doubt he ever loved us, even. Who could love him, care for him, be his friend?! WHO!

I walked down the grassy path to the clearing where Robinflight was found. I silently blessed the soul who killed my father, glancing at the shadows. Deathreaper is there, pacing. I close my eyes, and when I open them again, he is gone.

I walk back to camp, the sun glinting of my ginger fur, smiling. My smile disappaerates as I hear an ear-piercing yowl. The battle cry. I race back to camp, my heart pounding in my chest. A crowfoody smell. _ShadowClan._ I throw myself on Smokeashes, the cat closest to my mother. In two minutes he falls to the ground, bleeding heavily. He'll never make it back to his camp alive. I pace around Birdsong, attacking all enemies who come too close. In the end, I flop to the ground, panting. Six dead cats lay around me and Birdsong. She drags me to the medicine den, and starts helping Starshine treat battle wounds. They do me first, and I manage to drag myself over to my nest before falling asleep.

Lolly is coming for you redpowderbottle.

Dedicated to Lilystar.


	3. Free - Starshine's POV

Thanks, Lilystar.

Only own cats and plot. _and kindle and phone, but shhhhh!_

I'm tired of "_Starshine do this! Starshine do that! Don't touch those! STARSHINE! Do do do do do!_" I might as well be a robot!

...

Free... Oh so finally FREE! I can only feel the wind in my fur, and hear _thud-thuthud _of my paws hitting the ground, but I'm FREE! Free from the _do this_es and _do that_s, free from nagging, free from the same things everyday!

I screech to a halt. Free... from family? From friends? From a nice warm home? I start padding back to camp. But then the _nag nag nag nag nag_s reapear, and I turn around, and run.

They have sent out search parties, to find me, the medicine cat. I will never go with them. But Birdsong is calling, and I cannot resist her calls. I pad to her, and walk beside her until we reach camp.

I am no longer free. But family and friends, and a nice warm home is better than free. Better than not having _nag nag nags._

_I know, I know, random pointless chapter, wah wah wah, but hey! 3 updates in one day! No whining! _


	4. Nightmare - Lightglow's POV

Thank you guys. I try so hard to make my story as beautifully woven as a professional writer's work. Thank you all so much (even redpowderbottle, although I am definitely not looking for critism, I can get writing tips from reading books.)

_The darkness has surrounded me like a cloud, dark and soft and warm. I wander about, trying to find a way out, to find light. The last time the darkness was like this was when... Was when... Deathreaper came. Here he comes..._

_ Ripping through the darkness as if it were a cloud, Deathreaper presents himself. I'm shrinking... Down, down, down, 'til I am as small as a kit. I run, knowing that if he catches me I shall surely die. My chest and lungs hurt, but I must run. The darkness has become a moonlit path in the forest, like the first time. Oh, it burns, it burns! But, but... I can't stop now. He's there, right at my heels. I put on a sudden burst of speed, hoping to lose him. Can't..take..it anymore. I flop down on my side, trying to catch my breath, wishing everything would stop burning. I don't care anymore, I just wish it wouldn't burn. Deathreaper closes in for the kill..._

"Ahhh!" I wake up, heart pounding. I look outside the den. Blood-red eyes stare back at me...


	5. Gathering - Blossombreeze's POV

Thank you whoever voted on my poll. How do you reset polls? This chapter will be Blossombreeze's POV because that was thier vote. This chapter will skip back to inbetween the battle and Starshine running away. Mwahahahahaha. After this there will be Lightglow's POV again, I really want to write about those eyes of his. IT IS NOT DEATHREAPER, SIR PHINNY! YES YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED!  
...

More Cats I forgot.

Lilacpaw- white with lilac eyes. Quiet, shy, keeps to herself. _(medicine cat apprentice) _GIRL

Cinnamonpaw - redish brown with green eyes. Loud, bubbly, entergetic.**_(Rainbowshimmer's apprentice. I hate ceremonies, they're boring, they've only just become apprentice a day {story time} ago, and I'm too lazy to write one. Wanna see an apprentice ceremony? PM me. Or review, people who don't have accounts. I used to be one of you, like 3, 4 days ago. On with the story!)_**GIRL

Autumnpaw - yellow-gold, with aqua eyes. Bubbly, bouncy, easily excitable. (Lightglow's apprentice) GIRL

Rosepaw - Pink/white with periwinkle eyes. I'm running out of describing words here. Uhm... Bouncy, bubbly, and eager to show her skillz in battle. SHE HAZ MAD SKILLZ! (Burningflame's apprentice)

Rainbowshimmer - See Rainbowshimmer's Prophecy. It has a description. _This Justicestar is different because I forgot to check her original description. Lilystar's pelt/eyes descript. is right. She doesn't have personality in her descriptions, right? :( She used the wrong names, though... on with the descriptions! _Almost eternally happy, entergetic, optimistic. Hyper all the time.

Burningflame - See italics above. Has anger issues, a temper, and is ...loud?...

Lightglow - see above. Quiet, soft-voiced, doesn't talk alot.

Starshine - see above. SHY AS A... SHY THING. Problem solver. Excellent at deciphering prophecys.

...

"Alright, tonight is a gathering. Here is who will be coming: Blossombreeze, Rainbowshimmer, Burningflame, Lightglow, Starshine, Birdsong, Autumnpaw, Lilacpaw, Rosepaw, and Cinnamonpaw. Come!" yowled Justicestar.

We trooped down the worn path to the island, chatting. "Hey Rosepaw! What do ya' think the _Gathering_ will be like!" Cinnamonpaw mewed excitedly. "Exciting or...or...or..._boring?_" she whispered loudly.

"Uhm... A mixture of both?"

_That's ridiculous, something can't be boring and exciting at the same time. Or can it? _"Nonsense! Something can't be boring AND exciting at the same time," I reasoned.

"No it isn't. Being a kit was boring and exciting," she said.

"How was it exciting?" I asked. _She doesn't make any sense! _

"Well, learning things all the time, new, cool things, yet the routine was quite dull. So yeah, being a kit is boring and exciting at the same time," she replied.

"Okay, if you say so." I sighed. " You win."

The rest of the walk was silent.

AT THE GATHERING...

Three new leaders were in the tree, and they weren't last time's deputies. "What happened to the deputy and the old leader?" Justicestar demanded.

"They died," stated the three new leaders flatly.

"WHAT!" yowled Justicestar, alarmed. _Who killed them? _I wondered.

"Other than that, nothing important happened. You?" They stated in unison.

"We have gained four apprentices. And ShadowClan attacked us, we killed eight of them. Why didn't you say that?" she said, giving a pointed look to Ivorystar.

"Um-I-uh... uhhhhh... I was nervous?" he mumbled anxiously, and ducked his head. "This Gathering is over!" he yowled, and quickly lead his clan off the island. Everycat grumbed; Gatherings were supposed to be longer!

...

I didn't really want to write this. I wanted to write about Lightglow and the bloodred eyes.

Sorry.


	6. Blood-Red - Lightglow's POV

Okay, FFN must hate me, because this is the third time I've had to write this chapter.

/

The eyes, angry and hard and icy-cold; the look a killer gives you that says, _You're gonna die today._

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Wha...you don't know?"

"Never killed a soul."

Paw poised above my throat, ready to slit it. He pinned me down so I couldn't get away. I kicked him off and sprinted to the Highrock, yowling,"WAKE UP!WAKE UP!"

Cats streamed out of their dens, but it was too late. The blood-red eyes were already gone.

...

Me, Justicestar, and Autumnpaw were patroling the WindClan border when we heard a cry. A she-cat and a tom with kits were running towards us. "HELP! HELP! EVERYONE IS DEAD! EVERYONE!"

"Shhhh.. Calm down. Now, who's dead?" asked Justicestar.

"RiverClan," answered the she-cat.

"WHO?"

"Everyone in RiverClan except us."

"Okay... What are your names?

"Quaildapple, he's Goldblaze."

"The kits'?"

"Quailkit, Quailkit, Quailkit, and Quailkit."

"Those aren't proper names!"

"Okay...uh...um..."

Hey,_ Lilystar_ and **SIR PHINEAS JAY CAT ESQUIRE, **could you PM me some names, appearances, and personalities please? That would be nice.

HEY GUESTS! I TURNED ON ANONYMOUS REVIEWS FOR YOU GUYS!

CLICK THE BUTTON OR TYPE IN THE BOX! Review!

;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3


	7. Death - Deathreaper POV

1. Blizzardkit. Small tabby tom. Very quiet and friendly but nasty in battle.  
2. Darkkit. Black she cat with amber eyes, rude and pompous. Very weak and  
prone to sickness.  
3. Boulderkit. Tall but thin she cat. Stark white with blue eyes smart and  
clever but also cunning. Mischievous.  
4. Lightningkit. Reddish tabby tom with brilliant green eyes. Friendly and  
smart and at the same time a little too brave for his own good. As in  
troublesome.

Thank you **SIR PHINEAS JAY CAT ESQUIRE** for teh kittehz. But I want a different kit instead of Darkkit, sorry. Is Lightningkit some kind of Firestar reincarnation?

_Deathkit. MWAHAHAHA, REINCARNATIONS! Sort of, anyway._

If you reviewers send in cats, (PM me them, I don't want LawlClanners) that would be nice. I'm all out of ideas for cats. -_-'.

I. Need. KITTEHZ, PEOPLE!

...…...

These shadows are dark and lovely. I'm watching ThunderClan. My father is yelling at some poor she_-_cat_. _And then I see her eyes. It's _her_. The one destined to bring him down. The cats are coming, and he runs. I follow him, to RiverClan camp. Don't you just _love_ mindless slaughter, too? Each one falls in their sleep, never to awaken ever again. I long to feel the blood under my claws, the pure joy of battle, oh, so very much. But, I guess I shall have to do with watching battles.

One is escaping, with four tiny ones. A bigger one follows. I run in the shadows around them, scaring WindClan into not excepting them. They run once more, to ThunderClan. Fools! Now, to just become one...

Sorry for not updating.

MWAHAHAHA! AND I WANT FIVE REVIEWS! Or, two votes on my poll, and three reviews. Seriously, would it KILL you to vote on my poll?!


End file.
